An Assassin's Heart
by Lozwithasideofcheese
Summary: Niki, an orphaned Dragonborn who was adopted by Legate Rikke has come far in her life. She is the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, secret wife of Hadvar and a Companion. This is the life of the Dragonborn after Alduin. What happens when fate comes knocking and she becomes pregnant? More importantly, will the Dark Brotherhood leave her alone for long enough to raise a family?
1. Capture

Capture

Just walk in there, get the information and walk out of there. It will be simple, she said. They won't suspect a thing, she said. You'd think that there wouldn't be twenty Thalmor mages on site during a party. Oh how mistaken I was.

I'm thrown into the cell, hands bound. Thalmor scum. My hands are locked against the wall in a position that means I can't use any spells.

"Just you wait until Rikke hears about this! You'll be chased out of Skyrim quicker than you can say sorry." The torturer then enters the room.

"You've done enough. Maybe you should just give up and tell us what we need to know. If you're lucky then we'll just throw you into the Troll pit with no weapons to end it quickly."

"I have no information for you, slime."

"I think you do." An evil smile lights his features. "We shall start with the location of the Blades."

"Tamriel. There you go."

"A little more specific?"

"Northern Tamriel."

"Getting closer." He pulls out a bow.

"Skyrim." He looks somewhat surprised. I shoot him a cynical smile.

"Maybe we should try something else to motivate you." He loads the bow with a single arrow. He fires it into my upper leg and I gasp in pain.

"Sithis will take your soul for this."

"Oh yes, I forgot about your history with the Dark Brotherhood. How is Astrid?" I blink hard to make sure that he never sees the tear that appears in my eye.

"You will have to answer to the Empire for this." The sparks spell appears in his hands, just for long enough for dread to spread through my mind. Then he sends the electricity through my bones. My tortured screams should be heard throughout the entire embassy. After the pain has finished, my head hangs low. He grabs my face, crushing it slightly. I glare into his eyes. It is the only thing I can do.

"Where are the Blades?"

"I don't know. They were waiting outside for me to leave the embassy. They will have guessed what's going on by now." That is true, apart from the word 'outside'. He senses the truth in this and cusses.

"How many Blades are out there?"

"Several." I spit in his face.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Well why don't you just behave while I attach you to the racks. Maybe then you will be more willing to share some information with me." I feel something burning inside my throat. When I realize what it is a smile lights my face.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" The mer is sent flying backwards in a terrifying demonstration of fire and blood. I utter the Dragons' word for 'unlock' and I fall free of the chains.

Rubbing my wrists, I walk out of the room, ignoring the mess behind me. I pick up my bow, arrows and twin daggers. After picking up the key belonging to the torturer I gather up all the information I found on the Blades and Ulfric Stormcloak, plus the small amount that had been written about me.

Unfortunately, I can't find my armour. Hopefully Nazir still has some armour left after the Sanctuary was burned to the ground. I sigh as I realize that the Thalmor will now try to kill me on sight. The main word being try. I leap into the Troll's den and shoot an arrow into its forehead. Then I blend into the shadows. Once hidden, I crawl behind it. Then I dig my daggers into its skull, killing it. I pull out my arrow and clip the daggers back to my belt. Using my natural stealthiness, I sneak out of the complex, leaving no footprints behind.

* * *

When I reach Solitude I head straight into Castle Dour. Rikke tackles me with a hug.

"You're back!" She cries with delight. My expression concerns her. "What happened to your clothes?"

"The Thalmor captured me and interrogated me."

"Why?"

"Someone planted this on me." I hand her my amulet of Talos. I actually have another one but for Rikke's sake I won't tell her. She looks utterly horrified.

"We have to tell the General!"

"I'd prefer it if you went without me. I have some things that need doing in Dawnstar." She nods and heads inside the castle. On my way out of the castle a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Hello there Niki."

"Sorex." I briefly acknowledge his presence.

"You can't honestly be thinking about going out there in that." He motions to my clothes. The roughspin tunic must offend him in some way.

"Actually I was just about to stop by at home for some spare armour." I snap at him.

"Have you thought about my marriage proposal?"

"Thought about it for two seconds, then I couldn't think about it any longer otherwise I would vomit."

"You can't run from settling down and making a family forever Niki. One day you're going to want to slow down. I'm ready for that day."

"Maybe I'm ready for that. Maybe I want to slow down. Just not with you."

"I'll be waiting." I sigh and enter my home, Proudspire Manor. I bought the place when I finally got enough money. I pull out my Thieves Guild armour and put it on. This will do until I get my Brotherhood armour back.

Throwing my hood up, I leave Solitude once more. I get the carriage in front of Katla's farm.


	2. Secrets

Secrets

Entering Riverwood in a plain green dress is an odd feeling to me. I do have my Dark Brotherhood gear again but some things show through tight fitting armour.

Walking through the main street I'm given a few cautious stares from the likes of Sven, Faendal and Embry but for the most part, I am very much welcomed here. I make my way to the Western gate where Hadvar is stood waiting, his arms folded impatiently.

"You got my letter."

"Niki what is this about?" I stare at the floor uncomfortably. Hadvar grabs my left arm and squeezes it gently.

"We are married Hadvar. Just remember that when I tell you this news." He seems to stop breathing for a second. Then he rests his hand on my stomach. The warmth that floods my face greatly embarrasses me. "I'm with child."

"When did you find out?"

"Recently I have been sick a lot in the mornings. I have not bled for a moon and on the way out of the Thalmor Embassy I think I might have felt a kick." His face lights up.

"We need to create a child's room in one of your homes then, surely."

"I have been thinking about Whiterun. It is child friendly enough. I hear that the Jarl has very young children and interaction would be brilliant." He nods, words failing him. "Well say something, fool!" He simply laughs and shakes his head.

"Can we tell people?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure that you are happy with this before I told Rikke. If you weren't happy then I would have left it with Sorex to care for. It's the closest he would get. Still, if you're happy to keep the child then we could tell people."

"You, the Dragonborn, was worried that I wouldn't be happy with being the father of your child? Oh how mistaken you are." He kisses me on the forehead before leading me into Alvor's house.

* * *

I silently stand behind him, surprisingly shy.

"Hadvar? Niki? How lovely to see you both!" Sigrid welcomes us.

"Sigrid we have some exciting news. Bring Uncle Alvor and Dorthe downstairs, please." She raises an eyebrow at me somewhat warily. She doesn't say anything anyway.

We both go downstairs and sit at the table. I look into Hadvar's reassuring eyes and know that we are doing the right thing. Moments later, the whole family sits with us.

"So my boy, what is this exciting news you speak of?" Hadvar takes a deep breath.

"Well, as you are aware, Niki and I are happily married. I trust that you have kept this a secret?" Both adults nod. "Well. Niki is with child." Both adults rush to their feet excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Sigrid proclaims to both of us.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Dorthe exclaims. She won't actually be a blood related aunt but if she wishes to believe that then she can.

"How did you both find out?"

"I worked it out and then told Hadvar." I say quite quietly. Sigrid pulls me into a tight hug, surprising me to no end.

"So where will you live? If you ever feel unsure during the pregnancy you could stay with us for a while."

"Sigrid, there is no room. Where would we sleep?"

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry dear. I just got a little excited."

"So far our plan is to live in Whiterun. It is close to you and it really is a lovely city." The warm smiles of Alvor and Sigrid remind me of the family I have always been dreaming of.

We then spend an hour drinking mead (and milk in Dorthe's case) to celebrate the pregnancy and then we both leave. Hadvar and I both ride on horses (Hadvar owns both of them. A pregnant woman on a demonic looking horse is not good press) to Whiterun and once we get to the stables we leave both horses there, paying a year long fee of 1000 Septims.

* * *

I unlock the door to Breezehome and we clean up the slightly dusty house. I then show Hadvar the child's bedroom that I fitted before going to Riverwood. Then I collapse on the bed in the master bedroom, completely exhausted after the long day. Hadvar changes into simple clothing.

He makes strange spiral patterns on my stomach and frowns at me.

"So when were you planning on telling your father?"

"Oh you know, just never."

"You must tell him."

"I haven't told Rikke yet and she at least tried to raise me." He rests his arm over my waist.

"But she isn't related to you. I will go with you to Morthal if it helps. Just go." I wipe my eye and feel moisture.

"I do not know if I can do that, love. Every time I see him I feel rage beyond anything and I almost take on my beast form. I don't want you to see me like that." He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes, searching for something. He plants a kiss on my forehead and lies on his side, facing away from me to get to sleep. I am left lying on my back, facing the ceiling. I suppose I should go and tell Gorm. He does make up half of my genes and whether I like it or not, our personalities are rather similar. Hadvar can come with me.

We will leave for Morthal tomorrow.


	3. Memories

Memories

I sigh deeply as I stand outside the Moorside Inn. Hadvar raises his eyebrow at my lack of enthusiasm. I simply shake my head, showing him that I don't want to talk about it. Together, we walk into the inn and I spot my father almost instantly. The two others in the inn subtly try to move as far away from me as possible. They know of my attitude towards my father in these parts.

"Niki. I was not expecting you today."

"Gorm. We must talk in private for a moment." The older man winces and follows me outside. After a long, awkward stroll with Hadvar's hand never leaving mine we end up alone in the graveyard.

"Who is this?" My father finally asks.

"My husband. I am expecting a baby and yes, it is his." Hadvar squeezes my hand. Or was that his protesting to my now iron grip? I exhale deeply, glad to get it out of my system.

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years and seven moons." The older man whistles in appreciation. Hadvar keeps conversation going for a while but he can only do so much.

* * *

Before nightfall we are back in Whiterun and I stop by the market for some food. We need dinner tonight. Hadvar converses with Anoriath, buying the beef joint that I asked for whereas I stand at Carlotta Valentia's stall.

"Well, well, well. It has certainly been a while my friend."

"It's wonderful to see you Carlotta. How is Mila and your husband?"

"My husband is ill Niki." The look in her eyes tells me how seriously ill he is.

"I'm so sorry." We hug for a moment. "So, I'd like a couple of cabbages if you don't mind."

"Of course! 20 Septims."

"Ouch. Do you want me to run out of coin?" I joke. It really isn't that much after my Brotherhood days, the contracts paid well.

"You want the best, you pay for the best." I roll my eyes at her and hand over 25 Septims.

"You can put this towards some baby clothes for Mila." Carlotta's face warms and Hadvar then pulls me back to Breezehome where I cook the dinner.

* * *

"We should start thinking of baby names you know." I point out while stirring the stew.

"Probably. What do you suggest, dear?"

"If it is a boy, Kodlak. If it is a girl, Astrid."

"Where did you get those names from?"

"Kodlak was the Harbinger of the Companions and a brilliant man. Astrid was... She was more of a mother figure to me than Rikke ever was or could be." Hadvar nods knowingly.

"Have you told the Brotherhood of the baby?"

"I told them before I told you, my dear." I chortle. He rolls his eyes and I serve up the stew.

"How many were left after the attacking of the Penitus Oculatus?"

"Three, myself included." His eyes grow wide.

"They managed to kill all but three elite assassins?"

"Well Astr- one person told the guard of my location when I went on a contract in exchange for safety. The Penitus Oculatus followed her back to the sanctuary and caught everyone off guard."

"She betrayed you?"

"She tried to guarantee our safety. I would have done the same in her position. Anyway she set a contract on herself and I... I was the one to do it." My speech falters at the end. I grit my teeth to stop myself from crying. Hadvar sees my distress.

"She was the one that introduced you to the Brotherhood?" I nod shamefully. I then go about eating my stew, finishing it in record time. Then I go upstairs and lie on the bed, my face planted in the luxurious pillow. I fall asleep quickly. Then a dream begins to play out in my mind.

_Astrid is lying there, on her own, dying of burns that were probably self inflicted. She is not fooling anyone in saying that she was caught up in the flames. She leapt into them willingly. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I consider what she just told me and what she just asked me to do. I turn my head to the left slightly, showing Nazir and Babette that I want some advice. However, my eyes never leave Astrid's._

_ "She sent you to die Niki." Nazir points out._

_ "For the sake of us all. How was she to know that this would happen to us?"_

_ "She is a contract. Remember what we told you." Babette's small voice echoes around the room. The tear rolls off my cheek and I sink back into the darkest corner of my mind and grab her blade. Mindlessly, I stab her straight through the heart._

_ "Thank... You..." Astrid whispers to me as her soul slips into the void._

_ "I did not want this." I state firmly._

_ "Niki. Go to the Night Mother. After you have your revenge feel free to take some time off. I'm sure Nazir and I will manage any incoming contracts." I nod at Babette's instructions. I blink hard to stop the tears in their tracks. Astrid is gone forever._

I shoot upwards, breaking into a cold sweat.

"What is it?" Hadvar asks, panicking a little.

"Just a dream. Wait. Can you hear that?" Hadvar shakes his head but I definitely hear it. The near silent sound of feet.

* * *

I wordlessly grab my dagger and throw off my dress to reveal my Dark Brotherhood armour. I slip into my familiar red and black boots and sneak silently towards the sound. When I arrive downstairs I am looking at the back of someone in Dark Brotherhood armour. "Maybe you should try harder to be silent in the home of the listener." She freezes in place.

"Forgive me listener! I was here to assassinate a man called Hadvar. I didn't know that he moved out and you moved in."

"You... You will not follow through with this contract or you will become my personal contract. Do you understand me?" She nods, clearly frightened. I have a reputation for never leaving any contracts undone. She knows that. She mutters apologies unintelligibly and leaves swiftly. I look back to the top of the stairs and see Hadvar stood in the hallway upstairs, looking very pale.

I wrap my arms around him and shiver weakly. If I wasn't so attuned to the silence of the assassin then he would have died tonight.

"Who set the contract?" He asks, clearly holding the belief that I know every contract we're assigned. I have to go to Dawnstar to find out.

"I don't know. Hadvar you can't stay here. Tomorrow I will go to the sanctuary and-"

"No. I will not have our child in the presence of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Hadvar. This is something I must do. I will not raise a fatherless child." I persist but he simply walks back into the bedroom. "Hadvar! We are not done talking!"

"What is left to discuss? You would go anyway. What can I do?" I hug him gratefully.

"You can move into Jorrvaskr until I get back. Aela, Farkas and Vilkas will protect you." He sighs submissively. I break away from the hug and we both climb into bed once more. As much as I'd like to remain awake, this child is draining away my energy.

* * *

I blink and when my eyes open again, it is morning. I climb into my Brotherhood armour and put some normal looking clothes over the top. I see Hadvar arrive at Jorrvaskr and hand Aela the note. Her face becomes pale and she hurries Hadvar inside. That's when I ride. I run far enough away from Whiterun that nobody can hear me before I summon Shadowmere.

Then I ride to Dawnstar.


	4. Brotherhood

Brotherhood

Babette wraps her arms around my waistline tightly.

"Um.. Babette... Pregnant..."

"Oh of course. My apologies dear. I got a little carried away."

"A little?" I tease her. "Where are Nazir and Cicero?"

"Nazir is on a contract at the moment and Cicero is with the Night Mother, as usual." I walk quickly to the Night Mother's coffin and bow before the dead Dunmer.

"Cicero leave us. I have things to discuss with the Night Mother."

"But Cicero was playing a game!" Cicero exclaims, referring to himself in the third person.

"Mother has important things to discuss with me. Go and train." He leaves uttering cuss words under his breath.

* * *

"I see what it is you wish to know my child."

"Mother. Why do you do this to me?"

"I do not set the contracts."

"Please. Withdraw the contact or tell me who sent it in the first place."

"Nazir has gone to finish the contract anyway. It does not matter who sent it." Without further words I start to run out of the sanctuary. Babette then joins me in the running.

"What's wrong?"

"Nazir is about to kill my husband." I manage to say before I get an idea. I remove my armour and hand it to Babette. "Follow me if you can." I then release my beast form. Babette makes a disgruntled face at me. Then I run faster than I have ever run in my entire life.

* * *

I arrive in Whiterun in only three hours. My beast form runs out just before I'm in sight so I get back into my Brotherhood armour (Babette managed to keep up somehow) and run back into the city at top speed. By the time I get to Jorrvaskr there is a crowd drawing near. Do not tell me that it's too late. I sprint inside the mead hall to find Nazir, Aela, Farkas, Vilkas and Hadvar seriously wounded.

In one swift movement I pick Nazir up in my arms and attach a healing potion to his belt. Then I toss him over the city wall to safety. After that I rush to Hadvar's side. He is breathing and seemingly fine. The same goes for all of the Companions except Aela. She has sustained serious injuries during the fight and looks as if she could die at any moment. "Sister. No..." I pour a healing potion down her throat and she starts breathing better. After about an hour Farkas gets up.

"Where did he go?" He growls.

"Farkas. Easy brother. He got away but everyone is fine... Apart from Aela." I return to trying to nurse my closest friend back to life. She continues to breathe unevenly. Farkas rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Sister. Tend to Hadvar and Vilkas. I will take her to the temple." I bite my lip hesitantly before kneeling by Hadvar, giving Farkas permission to tend to Aela. I drip a bit of health potion into his mouth and my husband wakes almost immediately. He evaluates the situation before proceeding to distract me with more than honeyed words. When he pulls his face away from mine he looks at me apologetically.

"They came for me. I should have been stronger." I ruffle his hair lightly.

"You fought against the Brotherhood's most accomplished swordsman and survived. That's strong enough." I rest my forehead against his for a while. He is clearly exhausted.

"Where are Farkas and Aela? Are they... You know..."

"Dead? No. Aela came close but she will be fine. For now though, rest. Let's go home." I slip my arm under his shoulder and guide him back to Breezehome. Carlotta sees us on the way and stops me for a conversation.

"What happened?"

"Someone got a little drunk over at Jorrvaskr and tried to take on Farkas in a brawl." Carlotta laughs at the comedic cover story that I made up on the spot. Then we both return and I lie Hadvar down in the main bedroom upstairs. I sit downstairs myself, standing guard just in case the Night Mother sends another assassin. I sit in that chair all night, almost daring an assassin to appear.

* * *

My dare is met at midnight.

"Babette. So they sent you."

"Who were you expecting? Cicero?" I remain sat down as she enters my home.

"Please..."

"It's time for you to stop playing house, my dear. I have known you for almost your entire life and I can see how much you will hate me for this. It has to be done."

"Babette. If you can see how much this pains me then why do it? Just let this one go. The Night Mother may own our contracts but Sithis owns our souls, not her. Leave this contract be and blame me. If it means that the Brotherhood abandons me then so be it but please do not do this."

"Move out of the way, Listener." She curls her lip slightly. I pull out my dagger.

"You can't do this. It would kill me and my child." Babette tries to get past me but I slice at her arm, cutting it open. She lets out a disgusted and horrified sound. Then she runs up the stairs too quickly for me to keep up. "Hadvar!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

When I get upstairs both Vampire and man are facing off against each other. Babette bares her fangs and lunges at him but I slam into her, throwing her horribly off course and she misses him entirely. "Get the guard!" He nods sharply and I raise my dagger to end her. Then I look into her eyes and see a rather terrified expression looking back at me.

"You can't do this. We are family, whether you like it or not."

"You have no right to talk. You walk into _my_ home, attempt to kill _my_ husband, almost rip _my_ throat out. All of this yet you say that we should be acting more like family. Run Babette. I will let you get away. I do not wish to end you." She nods and before I can blink she has disappeared. Hadvar runs inside with two guards only three seconds later. The guards start searching my home for evidence and Hadvar consoles me.

"She's gone now, love."

"Do you think Mother could forgive me?"

"Rikke? Yes. The other one? Not so much." I lean into his shoulder and cry weakly.


	5. Child

Child

Another scream escapes my throat, like the sound of a strangled rabbit. I squeeze the life out of Hadvar's hand and push again. Why did nobody warn me that childbirth hurts?

"Now please, once more. There's a head peeking out." The warm voice of the Priestess of Kynareth instructs wisely. I scream once more, a battle cry. When Hadvar's hand leaves mine I stop pushing and I see something small squirming in Danica's arms. She passes the child into the arms of Hadvar who seems to stare at the baby like it was made of diamonds. He then passes my baby to me in a small blanket. I smile warmly at the blessed creature in my arms and notice that the pain has stopped. After Hadvar and I have a bit of an emotional moment, Hadvar leaves to deliver the news and Danica shows me how to breastfeed. Once the baby has had enough I tell Danica that she can let people in. The Companions' inner circle and Hadvar are the first in. Aela slaps me on the back.

"Congratulations, sister." Hadvar seems to pick something up from the floor and he gives it to me. The letter has my name on the front so I open it.

_Niki_

_Congratulations on the baby_

_Thank you for letting me live._

_Nazir and Cicero have gone crazy._

_They want your husband dead and they say that I should have killed you to get to him._

_Don't come back to the sanctuary._

_For your own sake._

_~Babette_

A tear falls onto the sheet of paper. Hadvar crumples it up and throws it into the fire.

"My family has disowned me." He kisses me deeply.

"This one hasn't." I look down into the large, round eyes of my child. He has Hadvar's eyes.

"What have you called him?" Farkas asks.

"Kodlak." Vilkas' eyes seem to well up with tears. After a long morning of informing everyone of Kodlak's birth I'm allowed to go home. On the way back home we stop by at Carlotta's house. Her husband died last week and she needs some good news. She opens the door, Mila clinging onto her leg and a large smile lights up her face.

"Congratulations!" She practically shouts at me. "What's his name?"

"Kodlak." I inform her, my expression showing all of my gratitude to her for the past few moons where she looked after me. "I was just wondering if we could perhaps borrow your cot now that Mila sleeps in a bed?"

"Of course! Hadvar you can grab it. It's right there. Mila would you like to help?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" The two year old cries with delight. Carlotta carries her daughter down the steps back to the Plains district. Mila opens the door for me and Kodlak and she giggles as she sees the baby. "Mama he looks funny!" I smile at the eldest baby and Carlotta laughs. I hope our children become friends.

* * *

6 years later...

Kodlak bounces around happily, carrying the wooden greatsword behind him. By his age I was lugging an ebony dagger around, hating everyone and everything. Fortunately, his upbringing has been better than mine. Instead of spending his free time with murderers as I did, he trains with the Companions.

"Can we go to market today Mum?" My boy asks me. Him and Mila have become close friends and they're together almost every day.

"But you go to the market everyday. Come, we're going to visit some other people."

"If by that you mean Lars or Braith then I don't wanna go."

"No my son, I'm not that mean. We're going to the cloud district today." His eyes seem to light up at the thought. I've never taken him to Dragonsreach before as I do not wish for him to become involved in some kind of arranged marriage with the Jarl's girl. I hold his hand and leave Hadvar behind with a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

By the time we get to Dragonsreach I'm carrying Kodlak because he got tired halfway up. When we enter the ancient building I stop walking for a second to take in the atmosphere. I drop him to the floor and he sees Dagny and Frothar, the Jarl's eldest children. He runs off to go and introduce himself while I go straight to the Jarl.

Kodlak's P.O.V

By the time Kodlak has caught up with the two older children they are both aware of his presence. The boy stands forwards and extends his hand.

"Hi. My name's Frodnar and this is Dagny, my sister."

"Kodlak." The youngest boy introduces himself.

"You look really strong. I bet you could beat Frodnar in a fight." In that moment Kod remembers what his mother told him.

"My ma always told me that brave men don't fight." Dagny seems to pout a little, putting on her best begging impression.

"Come on Kodlak. We could go on the balcony where nobody would see us."

"Alright then." Kod sighs. The children all race to the balcony and Dagny comes last so she begins to strop.

"Oh no. Here comes the waterfall." Frodnar sighs.

"Hey, don't cry. Crying ruins the way your face looks. Besides, you look kind of pretty when you smile." The girl then stops crying in time for Kodlak to then start wrestling with Frodnar. After Frodnar ends up on the floor they decide that Kod is the strongest of them. Dagny becomes rather clingy as the afternoon comes on and she starts to cry as the doors close behind Kod and his mother.

* * *

On the way back home, mother and child encounter Mila and Carlotta. The women begin to talk while Mila and Kod run off together.

"Kod did you go to the Jarl's palace today?"

"Yeah! It was really great! I met this guy called Frodnar and this girl called Dagny and they both really liked me. I wish you could've been there Mila. I really do."

"Dagny liked you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She seemed to hate me..."

"Maybe she just doesn't like talking to girls." Kod suggests. "Still, I really liked her too. She was nice to me." Mila smiles but she is actually hurting inside. Kodlak is HER friend yet he goes to see that Dagny girl for one day and comes back completely oblivious to Mila.


	6. Girls

Girls

Ever since his sixth birthday, Kodlak's mother has been missing for weeks on end. Each time, she'd come back pale with bags under her eyes. At that point, Kod's father would hurry him out of the house and start to comfort her. What Kod did not know was that the reason for this was the Dark Brotherhood. The Night Mother, to be precise. The dead Dunmer was still punishing Niki and the effects are beginning to show. The traditional Dark Brotherhood assassin, Lucien LaChance wasn't brilliantly happy with Niki's decision to leave the Brotherhood. He just had a very differenty response to the Night Mother. He wanted Niki to be kicked out of the Brotherhood for going against the Tenets. However, Kodlak just believes that his is tired from long journeys. On these days, Kod would just go to the market and if Mila is busy then he'd go to Dragonsreach and talk with Dagny. Frodnar seems to be training 24/7 these days so it's just the two of them quite often. The youngest of the Jarl's children is absent often anyway. Today is one of those days. Niki has returned, drained of all energy and Kodlak is stood by Mila asking her to hang out for a while.

"Kod I don't think you understand how busy I am these days."

"I do understand! I was just asking in case you'd maybe have less to do."

"Well I have a lot to do so go and busy yourself elsewhere." Kodlak sighs and climbs his way up to Dragonsreach.

* * *

He swears that he loses all fat that he gains climbing up these steps. When he gets inside the palace he bows to the Jarl.

"She's on the balcony, my boy."

"Thank you, my Jarl." Kod says before walking upstairs to the great balcony. He finds Dagny stood right at the end. She has matured a lot since they first met and she has rejected many proposals, most of them from Lars Battle-Born. Now she wears a fine silk dress and her hair hangs loosely below her shoulders.

"Kodlak. You're here." She states simply.

"Where else would I be on a day this fine?" He chuckles lightly.

"You have been 14 years old for the past two weeks, have you not?"

"I am 14. Why?"

"They say that 14 is when young men should start courting."

"They do?" Dagny barks out a dry laugh. She turns to face him and he notices that she is wearing her dress quite low and she has brushed her hair right out.

"What do you think of me Kodlak?"

"Honestly, I think you are a wonderful person."

"What do you think of my looks?"

"Your smile is beautiful. No part of you is less than pretty and I suppose I could call you gorgeous. Is there a reason you are asking this?" Then she presses her front against his chest. She starts to twirl his hair around her finger and then she leans in, kissing him. Kodlak does nothing out of shock. Then he joins in. She knows exactly where to move and how to kiss so that she'll get a response. She breaks away after a minute or so. Kodlak is wearing a vacant look in his eye.

"What do you think?" She purrs in his ear, making patterns on his chest with her finger. All of his instincts are telling him to just give in to her desires.

"I do not know." He answers honestly. She makes her eyes widen in response, trying to guilt him.

"Of course, nobody would want me after all." Falling for her trap, he lifts her chin up with his finger and looks at her with an expression of kind determination.

"Do not be so ridiculous. You are beautiful and I swear on Mara, I love the way you are. Just please, do not force me to make this decision now."

"Why? What could possibly be getting in the way of us? I love you Kodlak and I wish for us to be married eventually. I have known that since the day we met." He stops to swallow that information for a moment. "There is someone else isn't there?" She realizes.

"No. I just do not wish to be thrust into things too young." A mischievous grin appears on her face.

"Too late." With one hand, she grabs the back of his head and she rubs the other hand around his back. She kisses him deeply. This was always her backup plan. She hadn't believed that he had that much control over his natural desires. Fortunately, Dagny has researched the most effective kissing methods and this one usually end up with things happening that really should not be happening. She slips her tongue in and he can no longer resist. After a moment or two he pushes her back against a wall, grunting slightly. She breaks away from him after removing his shirt.

"No I can't do this now. Sorry Dagny." Then he puts his shirt on and calmly leaves Dragonsreach.

Niki's P.O.V

Hadvar holds both of my hands clasped between his.

"Maybe you should visit the graves of your fellow assassins that fell at Falkreath. It may do you some good to remember a time when they didn't hate you." A few more tears escape my eyes.

"Hadvar I don't know how much more I can take. Babette's family to me and I can't see her without extreme pain." He simply wraps his arms around me and we sit in silence for a while.

"Just go to Falkreath. Visit the graves of the ones you miss and I will take care of Kodlak for the day."

"Maybe we should have Rikke visit again to keep him occupied." Then we hear a door slamming downstairs. We both stand up immediately and walk outside the bedroom just in time to see Kodlak storm into his room and slam the door behind him. Hadvar throws his hands in the air and walks downstairs, leaving me to talk to the sulking teenager. I slowly open the door to find his face red and buried in his pillow. I put on my most sympathetic face and pull a chair up next to the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I want to know and I am your mother. What happened?" I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Dagny kissed me." Dagny? The Jarl's girl? "I'm confused. I don't want her but she gave herself to me. I guess you wouldn't understand."

"Oh if only you understood how wrong you are. Believe me, I understand exactly where you're coming from." He lifts his head off the pillow to reveal a teary, red, puffed up face.

"Who?"

"In Solitude where I grew up, there was this boy called Sorex. He was a heartbreaker if I ever saw one. He was good looking, he came from a good background, he had never committed any crime and I distinctly remember that when I was your age my mother wanted me to marry him."

"So why did you end up not marrying him?"

"Frankly, Sorex was an egotistical ass if I ever saw one. I hated his personality with every fibre of my being. He believed that I was just like the others, that I swooned for him every time he passed. It's safe to say that I did not. One day, he kissed me in the middle of the street. After that I ran away from Solitude and I didn't come back for 5 years. That's when I met your father." Kodlak chuckles at various parts of my tale.

"So what morals were you expecting me to get from that little tale of yours, mother?" I smile and shift his hair away from his eyes.

"If you do not like her, do not marry her." He nods thoughtfully for a moment.

"The thing was, she said that nobody wants her and she tricked me into calling her beautiful and-"

"It doesn't matter now. Listen, I'm going to be leaving in a few days for personal reasons. I'll only be gone for the day and Rik- my mother will be coming down to see you."

"You're leaving me with Rikke?"

"Sorry." I laugh. He sits up after a while and we chat casually.

"So some guy really came up to you and kissed you because your mum said you two were a good match."

"Yes funnily enough. Back in those days I was much better looking. Unfortunately, I was hardly courting material. I would despise anyone that showed affection for me apart from two people."

"Who were they?"

"Not important. Anyway, you need to confront Dagny again and just tell her that you aren't interested. I'm sure even the most spoilt of his brats could understand that." He nods and stands up. "Wait until tomorrow before you do that. I think your father is making dinner. Maybe you should talk to Mila now that the stalls are closing. You could help to carry things."

"I'll see you!" He shouts as he leaves the front door. Then I wrap my arms around Hadvar's front.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Venison." I lick my lips and then laugh at his lustful expression.

"You have not changed a bit."

"We have been married for 17 years now. Are you sure I haven't changed?"

"Well, you have given up that hopeless war. I suppose the treaty did force you to. Still, you're happier now."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because I have changed too much." He kisses my forehead.

"You have only changed for the better. Your smile makes you so much more attractive and you've become an excellent mother."

"Two positive changes? Someone wants something tonight." I say with a wink. He gives out a hearty laugh in response.

"I sent a letter to Rikke. She will be coming in two days' time."

"I will write to Babette telling her that I have not died and that I will rejoin them soon." I sit at a desk and begin to write. This is going to be a long week.


End file.
